The Miami Music Festival
by SparkleChan69
Summary: Austin gets a gig at the MMF, not a real thing I don't think.
1. The MMF

"Hey, Ally, guess what's coming up?" Austin walked into the room, grinning brightly.

"Um...?"

He chuckled, wiping his forehead. "We're performing at the Miami Music Festival!"

I gaped at him, forming a huge smile. "Oh...my...gosh, that's amazing!"

I leaped and hugged him, hearing him laugh.

"I know right? I'm so excited! But...we need an absolutely fresh song, with a meaning that no one ever heard of..."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Hey! I got it!" He shouted. I could practically

see a light bulb shining over his head, his face was so bright.

"We should write an Independence Day love song! You know, since the MMF is on the Fourth?"

I stared, my eyes widening. "Uh...I thought you didn't want to write those?"

He snorted in a cute, weird way. "Well, that was just when I thought you liked me..."

He started to chuckle nervously, backing away, his eyes darting around.

"What the heck is up with you?"

He ran upstairs, and I didn't dare follow him.

Trish bursted through the door and posed for the 100th time by now, and I knew it was an empty gesture. "Guess who got a job at the Miami Music Festival?"

I yelped with joy. "Trish! Austin is going to be performing there!"

She squealed along with me. "I can make sure he wins the audience vote!"

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised. "Austin's not going to cheat.."

"Fine."

"By the way, I better go find him. He went upstairs somewhere..."

I jogged upstairs, leaning on the door, catching my breath.

I didn't realize Austin was on the other side, opening the door.

I felt myself falling, bracing myself, but...why didn't I hit the floor?

I looked up and saw Austin smiling nervously, holding me. I giggled.

"Thanks for catching me."

He pushed me up, and smiled weakly.

I grinned back at him, and walked back down.


	2. Her smile

A/N: Oh my god guys, thanks for all the positive reviews. :D

I'm glad you like it, and the two who were talking about Austin liking Ally,

you were right. (Ooooobviouslyyyyy ;w; ) Now, back to the fic. :3

_**Austin's POV**_

Oh man, I almost scared myself with that. I don't remember ever getting that nervous...

except around girls I like. Wait...what? D-do I _like_ like Ally? Pfft, no way.

We're just friends, that's all, right? I better think about this later. Anyway, I saved Ally from hitting the ground, and she thanked me. The thing is...she smiled at me...when I saw that smile, my heart started to beat much faster, and I almost wanted to dance. WHAT...?

_**Ally's POV**_

I couldn't find Trish anywhere, which surprised me. She never, and I mean NEVER, goes back to work after she gets hired, unless we can use her job for our gain.

Of course we don't need her for this, considering Austin would never cheat.

I walked into the basement and saw Dez showing Trish a vid, and she stood there, her arms dangling at her side her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I stared at her, one eyebrow raised. Then I threw a guitar pick at Dez, causing him to turn to me, and I pointed at Trish. He looked at her and shrugged. "My videos have that effect on people."

He then walked out of the basement and out of the store.

A/N: Sorry for le shortness, I have minor writers block ;n; I'll update soon though, look out for the next chapter! See ya soon. :)


	3. Fireworks

A/N: Hey guys, just thought I might tell you that I'm trying to make

the story like an episode, so...yup. Enjooooooy.

_**Ally's POV**_

Austin walked into the store and sat down at the drum display

and started to apall the customers with his load and strangely out of tune drumming.

"Austin!" "Wh-what?" He stared at me with a sad frown and slumped on the stool.

"You're scaring the customers!"

He looked around then looked back to me. "Sorry Ally, this is just kinda my way of dealing with my...uh...feelings." I smiled sadly at him.

"It's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm just really having trouble of thinking of lyrics for the festival..."

He got up and put his arm around me. "Don't worry...I'm sure we'll come up with something." "Well, why don't we do that right now? I'm in the mood for singing."

He smiled. "Sure. I've already got some stuff."

_**Austin's POV**_

Me and Ally walked into the practice room. She walked to the window

and stared at the street. She looked so beautiful...wait, what am I saying?

Well then. "What's wrong, Ally?"

She looked at me. "Oh, nothing, I'm just enjoying the view. I never realized how pretty Miami is from up here."

"Oh well, it'll be even prettier on the Fourth."

She smiled. "It sure will be. Anyway," She said, walking to the piano and and sitting down next to me. "Let's do this thing. So, let me hear what you did."

I started to sing.

"Fiii-reworks, flying in the sky.

Fiii-reworks, remind me of your eyes, yeah yeeeaah.

I see the sparks, glowing in the dark.

Like little fireflies, rising up so high,

It's the Fooourth of Juuly.

It's no tiiime for lies, you know I love you, yeah,

yeah you know I love you..."

I loooked at her and smiled, my arms falling to my sides.

"Wow Austin, that's amazing!"

She looked at me with an expression of mixed shock and joy.

"I can't believe you wrote something this good!"

I grinned at her. "Neither can I..."

She giggled.

"It's so, uh...fun! And, um...Fourthy of July-y?" She laughed and I laughed with her. "Exaaaactly."

Best moment ever.


	4. 911, 912, or 913?

_**Ally's POV**_

I can't believe it's almost time for the Miami Music Festival! Austin is totally going to rock the show (And the song). Oh, he's walking in right now. "Hey Austin!" I chirped. Hey smiled then pointed and twirled slowly. "Wait, where's Dez?"

I shrugged. "I think he went to catch a unicorn or something."

"Awww, I missed it?" He slouched, his mouth forming a frown but his eyes sparkling. "There's no such thing as unicorns," I said, drifting off to when I was three, bawling when my parents said that unicorns didn't exist. "You killed them all!" I shrieked. Austin stared at me. "Um...sorry...thinking out loud here..."

He chuckled. "It's okay." He walked over to the red and orange flame colored guitar, the one for $200. "Any chance I could borrow this for the show?"

I nodded. "Sure. Just...make sure you bring it back. We don't want a replay of that time when I gave away all those instruments..." He giggled. "Yeah. By the way, wanna get some pancakes?" He smiled. I grinned. "Yes! As long as I get the choice of pickles at a topping." He laughed. "Ew, but okay...?"

I sat down on the counter, and he sat next to me. I stared into his eyes for a minute, and we leaned in a bit. Our lips were three centimeters away from eachother when Dez ran through the doors, holding a plush unicorn in a net, a tranquilizer dart poking from its butt. "_That _again?" He grinned, looking at that poor stuffed unicorn. The only thing that would be funnier than that was a pickle in the place of the toy. Oh Ally, why so rambling?

_**Austin's POV**_

I sat next to Ally on the counter, still laughing from everything we said. We looked at each other and we both leaned in. Our lips were so close...but then Dez bursted through the door holding a net-sack with a plush unicorn inside. The unicorn had a tranquilizer dart stuck in it's butt, and I laughed. The only thing that could be funnier than this was a pancake in place of the unicorn. Ally started laughing really hard and fell over the counter with a scream. "AAAHHH!"

I gaped at her on the ground, clutching her arm. "OH GOD, What's wrong Ally?!"

Dez looked at her. "Ugh, you attention hog." He strutted out of the store, turning and looking at the unicorn. "Come on Penelope, these people don't deserve our company." I grabbed Dez. "Call an ambulance!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, then turned normal again and flipped out his phone.

"Now, is that 910, 911, 912, 913 or-" "IT'S 911, JUST CALL IT!"

Ally groaned. "I-I'm fine...honest..." "No Ally, you're not. I think your arm's broken! That's not fine, is it?!" I clutched my forehead. I had a horrible headache.

"He says that the ambulance will here AZAP." "It's Asap." I muttered.

The ambulance arrived and took Ally to the emergency room, no matter how many times she said we were going to miss the festival. I checked my watch. "We have 3 hours, we'll make it." Not that I really cared about it, I just couldn't let her down. She really wanted to hear me perform this one.


End file.
